


Monochrome World

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drama Maybe?, I honestly have no idea how to tag this, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was the world so bright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome World

Why was the world so bright? There were all these beautiful colours yet through his eyes, even the palest of colours were just annoying, that gave him a headache when all he wanted was to drown in his bottle of salvation. He swore this was just a joke played on him by the world. Make him the only miserable bastard while everyone else smiled.

Nothing he did eased his headaches, not even his crutch. The colours were still so bright even when he sat int he darkest room of his home. Nothing helped. He knew he was easily irritated, he knew his co-workers gossiped about his pissy attitude behind his back. He knew they didn’t understand his loss.

It wasn’t until Joseph sat next to him did everything tone down, the colours fade leaving him with a grayscale world. They had their altercations, especially over the A.I report, but they had been slowly trying to rebuild what had broken.

Sebastian had never really noticed, but Joseph was never dressed in anything bright. It was always variations of backs, whites and greys but that was good. He didn’t give him those damned headaches.

Joseph looked over at him and smiled, a smile more of sympathy then of actual joy and he reached over to give a comforting squeeze to his hand. Yes, Sebastian now realized something as they sat side by side on the bench outside the station. Compared to the rest of the world, Joseph’s monochrome colour scheme was the brightest colour he’d seen of late and it bled into his monochrome world.


End file.
